


Common Themes

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13





	

  
Have you noticed common themes about young-adult books,   
themes of oppression, depression, insanity and fear.   
The same plot recycled over and over.   
Does that seem like the preferred book  
of a generation that is fearless?

Are you up to date with the news,  
the widespread discrimination, fear, the power given to the wrong person,  
one who claims he’ll fix everything.   
Does this look like the preferred politician  
of a generation that is fearless?

We act like we will all become famous,  
in some way or another,  
does this desperate hope,   
the desire to be above them all in a life so overrated  
seem like something normal among  
a generation who is apparently fearless?


End file.
